Making A Miracle
by Ink sunset
Summary: When rumors begin to circulate, it's easy to assume there's no truth behind them. Amia Lee made this assumption when she moved to Japan and heard about the GoM. But when the truth crashes down on her with a 6'3 frame, is she in a position to do anything? After all, it's one thing to see a miracle. It's another to beat one. And another entirely to create one. Rated T for profanity.
1. The power forward and the point guard

Making a Miracle

A/N: Well, hi! Welcome back to another pet project of mine that will indubitably fall flat. Well, place your bets on how long this one will last, people. In the meantime, sit back and enjoy the ride, no? I'll try my best to see this one through.

 **Chapter 1: The Point Guard and The Power Forward**

"You have to see the miracles for there to be miracles.

 _Jandy Nelson_ _,_ _I'll Give You the Sun_

When Amia Lee was in The States, there was a famous group of teenage street-ballers who called themselves Team Jabberwock. After a little presence on the streets, rumours began floating around that they were indomitable, unstoppable, and unbeatable. As the internet is wont to do, people began calling for matches between pro teams and Team Jabberwock. The names Nash Gold Jr and Jason Silver became commonly known on the street. Charlotte Hornets, Orlando Magic, New York Knicks. As Team Jabberwock's fame grew, so proportionally did the number of NBA teams that their hype claimed they could beat. Over time, less people in their teams participated in street ball contests, thinking there was just no point in taking part.

Now that Amia was back in the country of her father, entering what was her second year of Japanese High School, she discovered that there was another similar group of individuals here, the so called Generation Of Miracles. 5 individuals, some said 6, who all came from the same middle school, the self-proclaimed 'Ever Victorious', completely unstoppable Teiko Junior High. Their names were legendary in the basketball community- Ryota Kise, Shintaro Midorima, Atsushi Murasakibara, Daiki Aomine, and their captain, Seijuro Akashi. While slightly less exclusive, as a select few players were mentioned in the same breath as them, there was much the same air about them. If your name was not Taiga Kagami, Tatsuya Himuro, or Shogo Haizaki, you could not even think about competing with the Generation Of Miracles, much less beating them. They too were considered on par with or greater than Japan's college teams-and maybe there was some truth in that-or pro teams.

Amia Lee treated both groups the same way.

With complete scorn and utter scepticism.

Having decided her position on the Generation Of Miracles, Amia shouldered her backpack and picked up her sports bag.

And headed off to her first day of School at Touou Academy in the Tokyo District.

"Class we have a new student enrolling this year, her name is Lee Amia, and she is a transfer student from America. Please treat her kindly. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

The tall girl stepped up and bowed, letting her ponytail whip around. "Good morning! My name is Lee Amia, but you all can call me Amia. I'm studying languages, sports and home economics!"

A whole class' eyes followed Amia to her seat. It was hardly undexpected. She was unusual, to say the least. At a solid 5'10", or 1.78m, she was well above even the US average height for a girl, let alone the Japanese one. Her brown hair was pulled into a messy ponytail and while her face wasn't exceptionally pretty, her eyes and easy smile radiated a bursting energy. She sat down in an empty seat and took out her pencilcase, drumming her fingers on her desk and tapping her feet to some tuneless melody as she did so. Her vision flitted between all her peers, as if her eyes were overwhelmed by the abundance of information to take in. She eventually settled on a couple of people. A tanned boy she noticed because of how obscenely tall he was, and also because of his very dark blue hair-seriously, she'd never even seen dye that colour. He was craned back in his seat, head lolling back and snores resonating from him throughout the classroom. Then directly behind him, there was an incredibly pretty girl with shockingly pink hair. She was frowning and prodding tall, dark and snoring with a pencil, presumably to try and wake him up. At the front a girl with dark black hair was waving at her cheerfully, and she waved back. Eventually a series of coughs brought her attention back to the front, and she began to scrawl down her notes on Japanese history.

"Amia-chan!"

The tall girl turned around to see the same dark haired girl she saw in her first class jog down the hallway to catch up with her.

"Hi! I'm Akiyama Misaki! It's good to meet you!"

There was a moment's pause before Amia responded

"Oh! Um... good to meet you too!"

"I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me and my friends for lunch today? Unless you already have somewhere to sit..."

"Oh no, it... would be a pleasure!"

The girl brightened up "Great! Come along, Amia-chan!"

And over the next half- hour, Amia became acquainted with several more people. Misaki,the one who invited her over, was friendly, kind and intelligent, but completely inept with her hands, to the point where her friends shuddered when her name and the word 'kitchen' were mentioned in the same sentence. Takako, the average height brunette with glasses and light freckles, was stern and humourless, but a nice person at heart, very diligent, and also the class president. Amia made a note never to piss her off. Suki was the short, blonde one who was very artsy and stupid good at drawing and painting if her notebook was any indication. She was quiet , but she was thoughtful too, so when she spoke, it was almost always relevant and so damn philosophical. Seriously, people would be quoting Suki in twenty years time. Finally, Kaiyo was the one who played volleyball and did athletics, and was also incredibly shy. The group were certainly a motley one, but Amia found that she enjoyed being around them very much. Finally, the lunch period ended and she returned to class, cheeks hurting from smiling and laughing.

Daiki Aomine and Satsuki Momoi were walking through the hallways of Touou Academy towards the gym for the first session of Touou Academy basketball of the year. Their casual conversation was cut off by the steady ringing sound of a basketball emanating from the gym. Considering how early it was, it was highly unusual for anyone to already be in the gym, changed and practicing. They looked in to find the new girl-Amia Lee, was it?- jumping into the air and shooting off from the three-point line with a Spalding San Antonio Spurs brand basketball. The ball rattled around the rim before rolling off the edge. Amia sighed disappointedly and looked over to where it had rolled over to the feet of someone. She looked up to see the bubblegum-haired girl and her companion, -do-not-want-to-meet-me-on-a-dark-night. The girl picked up the basketball, noticing that the leather really was quite worn on the ball. She trotted over to Amia and cheerfully handed the ball back to her.

"Good afternoon! I'm Momoi Satsuki, I'm the manager for Touou! I assume you're that girl who signed up for the basketball club, ne?"

Amia smiled back and nodded

"I'm Lee Amia, but you can call me Amia"

Satsuki nodded cheerfully and beckoned grumpiest-of-them-all into the room. Behind, more members of the Touou academy basketball team filtered into the gym, still in their school uniforms and kit bags shouldered.

"So Mia-chan, how much experience do you have?"

"Oh, I've been playing for a couple years." Satsuki nodded and motioned to her friend.

"This is Dai-chan! He's really good!"

"I can imagine, given how tall he is. Although... Dai-chan?"

Satsuki giggled in a way that probably drove the boys mad.

"Sorry. His real name is Daiki! Aomine Daiki!"Amia stopped.

"From the Generation of Miracles...?" Satsuki nodded as Aomine walked off to change.

"You've heard of them then?"

"Yeah, although there's some variance in the stories." Satsuki quirked her head sideways

"How so?"

"Well, there's some variance in the stories. Some people say they played the heel, others say they're not human, some say there're 5 of them, other say there's 6."

Satsuki's eyes began to glitter with sparkles as he took on a ridiculously dreamy look.

"Oh, that's Tetsu-kun! He's wonderful! Nobody notices him but he's so hard-working and dreamy and skilled and modest and kind and..." Satsuki continued to spout off a list of adjectives that made this Tetsu-kun seem like a god on earth. Amia zoned out and noticed the supposed living legend Daiki Aomine re-enter the main gym in a pair of basketball shorts and tank top. She jogged off towards him away from the still yammering Satsuki.

"...he's also really observant and striking and he gave me a popsicle sti- Mia-chan, where are you going?!"

Daiki walked into the gym with his basketball pinned between his arm and his hip. As he did so, he noticed the new girl run towards him away from a Satsuki who had her hands clasped together and was spinning round in circles. He saw the girl toss her Clippers ball at him which he caught, as she began to talk, and he sighed.

"Do you want to play some 1 on 1?"

Aomine sighed again then nodded wearily. After all, this chick was meant to be from the states, right? So were that Himuro guy and Kagami. And Himuro wasn't a bad shooting guard. Kagami... that was a tin of worms best left unopened.

The gym fell quiet as people stopped their warm-ups to watch as the tanned prodigy approached one of the main hoops.

"Shoot to start?" The girl asked-he couldn't remember her name. Maybe if she played not horribly he would ask again.

He tossed her the basketball and watched on as she put in a clean shot from the free throw line. He picked up the ball from where it fell and walked over to the free throw line before throwing the ball in the general direction of the hoop. Unsurprisingly, it slammed against the backboard and came bouncing back to the girl. She moved over to just beyond the three-point line and checked the ball with him before starting a slow and steady dribble by her side. Aomine squatted down and defended her side on to force her to the right. Predictable, she faked to the left, then crossed over to the right, speeding up her dribble while simultaneously lowering it. She ran past him, and as she approached the baseline for a layup, Aomine moved.

Amia frowned as she picked the ball up and raised it for the layup. Her opponent's defence was, to be quite frank, pathetic. He really didn't appear to be all that much, and to be honest, she was disappointed. Just as she tossed the ball up, however, a strong hand ripped it away and threw it up again. She looked over her shoulder, shocked, as the ball fell into the net. He had waited and stolen the ball in the instant she had jumped so she couldn't react. And because the ball hadn't hit the rim, by half court rules, that was his point. Still expressionless, Aomine tossed the ball towards her again to check.

Satsuki's eyes softened in sympathy as she watched the tall girl leap up to attempt to block yet another dunk by Daiki-in vain, of course. She watched the girl grit her teeth and return to the free throw line extended to check Daiki again. She watched as Daiki began to revert into his arrogant street ball style of playing- a crossover, between the legs, a fake charge towards her, random rapid stuttering of the feet, not actually moving, until he spun around her and with a few lanky strides, went up and under for another dunk.

The entire audience looked on with varying degrees of astonishment and wonder as Aomine rolled the ball around his body over his arms, bounced the ball behind Amia's back then pulled it back to him as she turned around in shock, even throwing the ball at her head then catching it as it bounced back off her head, before slipping through her defence and walking-literally walking now- up to the basket to throw the ball up. While five minutes ago, she had made a couple of blocks against Aomine, she was by this point completely incapable of moving-maybe because she was exhausted, maybe because she had been utterly humiliated by him in front of so many others, maybe from shock. Aomine didn't care. He had made his seven buckets, and now he walked off, leaving her in the dust like he'd done to so many others.

A/N: So how was that? I'm limiting my chapter word counts to ~2000 words a chapter so I can keep up with updates. Read, review if you want to give criticism or comment or... stuff, I guess, maybe follow for the feel good factor :P

That's all from me for now. I'm out, b*tches.


	2. The only one who can beat me

Making a miracle chapter 2- The only one who can beat me...

A/N: Huh. Made it to chapter 2. Yus! Hope you enjoy this one, and if you did, consider following, favouriting (is that a word? I don't think that's a word) or reviewing? Plez?

"Miracles were just second chances if you really thought about it-second chances when all hope was lost."  
― Kaya McLaren, How I Came to Sparkle Again

 _A week after the end of the previous chapter._

Amia walked through the gates of Touou Academy. She held her bag over her shoulder, but she was defined by the lack of her kit bag, as she had been for the past week. She walked over to her home room and sat down in her chair, as she had become accustomed to. She avoided the gaze of the short pinkette who looked upon her in pity. She remained apathetic to the sidelong glance she was delivered by the monster of a power forward in front of Satsuki, who snorted at her presence.

She scrawled her notes down as attentively as ever- that is to say, not. She sat by Misaki, Takako, Suki and Kaiyo in the lunch period, and at the end of the day, she went home without going to the gym for basketball. She got onto the train and rode home. She walked along the streets to her home and opened the door to her house. She then dumped her bag in her room and flopped onto her bed. She lay comatose for a good ten minutes before picking up her Los Angeles Clippers basketball and flicking it up in the air above her repeatedly. She caught it and threw it again. And again. And again. Growing bored with that, she got off her bed and jumped up to touch the ceiling of her room. Having done that, she sat down to do her homework. 2 hours, several passing trains, a small bird and many doodles later and she was done. She hopped off her chair and began pacing up and down in her small room like some caged animal.

The door opened and her older brother Kenta poked his head in. Having lived in the United States for a couple years more than her, by virtue of being that many years older, he was even more shaped by his time there than she was. At the current point in time, he had an Anaheim ducks shirt on and a baseball cap.

"S'up hyper?" He mumbled in their native English through his mouthful of kinakobo. She looked up, marginally offended by that. And also irritated that he was able to read her so well.

"What makes you think anything's wrong?" He snorted.

"You haven't gone to your basketball in over a week. You're also real pissed off these days and this troll hole of yours smells even shittier than it does normally." He ducked out of the way of one of her converses as she threw it at him.

"Ya see!?" She laughed slightly.

"So wassup?" She shook her head.

"Nah I just... don't see the point of going out to play a sport I'm no good at." She sighed and turned back to her desk. Then winced as her converse hit her in the back of the head.

"Kenta! What the hell!?" His smug laughter rang through the room.

"Karma, sister dear, is a female dog! Nah but seriously, when did you ever let how good you were at something decide whether you did it? If you did, you'd have given up on life ages ago." Somehow his wit managed to cheer her up and she dryly replied in kind.

"Gee thanks."

"You're most welcome. I'm a light in your life, I know. But I got the impression you were pretty sick at basketball anyway. So go out there and do it. You know there's a street ball court not too far from here, right? And as a fortunate coincidence, I happen to know the address."

Amia rolled her eyes and stood up, picking up her basketball kit and shoes as Kenta left.

"Alright. I'll be back in like a couple hours. Make supper."

His voice rang out from his room "Not your slave!"

It was quite dark out and there didn't appear to be anybody else in the court so she took her ball and began to remember the game as it went, play-by-play, move by move. She spent a solid half hour, just using advanced handling moves, attempting to juke past the fictional Aomine in her head. Unfortunately, it is remarkably difficult to beat a figment of your imagination decisively, and while attempting to fake him out one way before making an elaborate spin move around him, she tripped over her ball and fell crashing to the concrete, skinning her knees. She let loose a string of profanity at the ground before she heard someone cough and say quite loudly "Um... excuse me, miss?"

She looked up and almost jumped out of her skin to see a short blue haired boy with incredibly large eyes reaching out with his hand to help her up.

"WOAH! Sorry... sorry... when did you get here!" The boy somehow managed to look all of offended, concerned, apathetic and weary as if he was faced by this situation very often.

"I've been here all along. Are you ok?" She took his hand and with some effort, he hauled her up.

"Yeah I'm ok, thank you." He nodded demurely.

"That's good. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya." She bowed slightly in greeting.

"I am Lee Amia, though I would prefer it if you called me Amia. I was born in America, and I just moved, so it's strange to hear people call me Lee-san." The small teen nodded in acknowledgement, looking past her at something.

"Who's from the States now?" She jumped out of her skin for the second time in five minutes to see a tall guy with shockingly red hair standing by the entrance to the court. With his height and build, he was very obviously some kind of power player. He nodded at her and drawled in English, with a slightly odd accent (not that she could talk given the accent she had on her Japanese) "Heya. Name's Taiga. Kagami Taiga." She nodded. Somehow, that name also rang a bell...

"Nice to meet you, Taiga." He looked over at the small bluenette and asked "Where'd you find her?"

"She just came along to the court. I helped her up when she fell."

Taiga nodded and began to dribble his basketball, before running up and bounding to an obscenely high level and slamming his basketball through the hoop. Yep. A power player all right. Descending to earth, he looked over at Amia and tossed her his ball "One on one?"

She looked over at the discreet player watching them silently "Aren't you gonna play with your friend?" Taiga only grinned.

"Kuroko's the most reliable player I know but not much good for a one-on-one." Looking over at Kuroko again, he only inclined his head, giving her the go-ahead.

Taiga walked up to the three-point line and said "Shoot to start"

He jumped up and threw off a three-point shot, which hit the backboard but then came back to them. Amia gave a little more time to her shot, allowing it to rattle around the rim but eventually fall in with a swish. Taiga grinned and nodded "Nice shot!"

She began to slowly dribble, before bursting forwards with a change of tempo and slipping past Taiga. As she entered the key, preparing for the layup, she saw a shadow looming above her as Kagami jumped in her way. She grabbed tight onto the ball and gave a second for him to descend before jumping up herself for a power move. She let out an audible gasp as his fingers still made contact with the ball, knocking it off course and meaning that her shot would rim out. This guy's jumps were inhuman! Taiga grabbed the rebound by wont of his 5 inches' lead on her in terms of height and cleared the ball past the three-point line. Amia squared up for the defence and their one-on-one was well underway...

The thought occurred that this scene seemed familiar as Taiga jumped up for some insane move he referred to as a meteor jam, which was basically a ranged dunk for people who could get their upper body above the basket. There were differences, of course. Aomine hadn't had the ear to ear grin on his face as he demolished her in one on one. Taiga, meanwhile, lacked that street ball flavouring that Aomine had, though he could probably hype up a crowd just as well through his insane abilities. As the ball smashed to the concrete, the power forward following a couple seconds afterwards, Amia let out a heavy sigh. The invisible boy, as she had now come to refer to Kuroko Tetsuya, approached her and asked "What's wrong?"

"Is everyone in this damn country a crazy good power forward?" A slight quirk of the eyebrow was his only indication of confusion.

"What do you mean by that, Amia-san?" She sighed.

"Last week I took on this guy called Aomine Daiki at school. He destroyed me just like Taiga did just now." Kuroko seemed to actually be shocked at this, the strongest emotion she had seen him exhibit so far.

"You took on Aomine-kun? He's a special case. He's part of the-" For some reason, what she knew was coming really irritated Amia.

"Yes, I realise he's a part of the god-damn generation of miracles! He's also a jerk, an arrogant shit, full of himself, and a pervert-I've seen the reading material he carries!"

A moment of silence.

"I'm sor-"

She was cut off by Taiga bursting into laughter.

"Sorry, sorry, that's the best description of that guy I've heard." He approached her and held out his hand.

"Good game. Play again?"

She began to find his grin infectious- it was obvious he loved the sport more than anything, so she gave him the high five he was offering and accepted her defeat in good spirit.

"But seriously, you're really good. Do you play often?"

He motioned to the two of them standing there "We've both been playing for years."

Kuroko stepped in now "Tell me about this one on one please Amia-san."

"Not really much of a story to be honest. I'd heard of him when I came over, so when I saw him at practice, I challenged him. He stomped me. I guess I'm just not good enough."

Kuroko patted her back kindly.

"Don't be too harsh on yourself please Amia-san. Aomine used to have a catchphrase that "The only one who can beat me is me"". Amia snorted.

"Huh. Seems about right. Used to?" At this Taiga grinned

"Yeah. We're the ones who proved him wrong." Amia gasped.

"That's it! I knew I'd heard of you. You're considered one of the few players on par with the Generation of Miracles! What school do you even attend?. Kuroko again spoke up in that exceptionally calm way of his.

"We're from Seirin High. The school that won the last Winter Cup."

And once he'd said that, Amia allowed the thought to occur that maybe, possibly, she could have a second chance.

A/N: So that's chapter 2! I'm not too happy with it but I guess this is what I'm here for- to improve as a writer. Nevertheless, hope you enjoyed, lemme know what you think-was it good/ok/absolute shit and I should just give up and go home?

Till next time people.


	3. Jumping Tiger, Hidden Shadow

Making a miracle ch.3

A/N: So hi! Thanks so much if you've stuck around,and welcome to chapter 3! If you like it, review! Let me know what you think

" _Miracles don't happen. You make them happen. They're not wishes or dreams or candles on a cake. They're not impossible. Reality is real. It's totally and completely under my control."_

 _Julie Anne Peters, Far from Xanadu_

 _An hour after saying goodbye to Kagami and Kuroko._

Amia sat in front of her computer, watching the official winter cup recording of the shock first round match that had eliminated the so called 'Tyrant' Touou Academy from the winter title. Of course, she had seen the incredibly tight final score before the video had loaded up, but by her reckoning, given Seirin's performance up to the end of the third quarter, it was going to be one hell of a comeback. She had watched as Seirin's players struck blow for blow with Touou, but every time it seemed as if Seirin would take over, Aomine simply upped his game again. If she was completely honest, this was terrifying. Despite the incredible quality of Seirin's play this game, Touou still firmly held control. Not necessarily that the scores had been drastically different- the first half had ended with the two teams almost drawn. But Aomine's incredible solo plays dictated the game, and so Touou still maintained control of the game. As she watched the fourth quarter began, she noticed that there was yet another change in the plays. As she watched the quarter unfold, she truly recognized Kuroko's skill. His simple presenting of a dangerous possibility in his presence made his opponents flounder between how to defend, and the team played on that uncertainty to drive through. But the real shock was when Aomine pushed his play even further.

"No _way_ _..._ "

Amia watched as Aomine scored basket after basket in the zone. She recognised it, of course. If you played a sport, you'd probably heard a reference to it. If a sportsman is playing well, he is said to be "in the zone." Of course, very few actually ever were. But she'd be damned if he hadn't done it. As they entered the last five minutes of the game, the situation looked bleak for Seirin.

"What kind of witchcraft did they pull off for this comeback?!"

Her question was answered soon with an incredible performance by Kagami. As he kept pace and even overtook Aomine, Amia's eyes widened and she began to laugh.

" _No_...the little bastard... he didn't!"

She was still in hysterics when the final bell buzzed and the video began to auto-play onto the post-game commentary.

After school the next day, Amia continued what she had done the previous few days. This time, there was an excited bounce in her step and an electrifying grin on her face. She rushed through her homework, getting almost all of it right in a short period of time. Then she threw on a breathable vest and three-quarter length shorts, put on her Under Armour basketball shoes and grabbed her bag. She jogged downstairs past Kenta, who sat in the kitchen snacking on pocky. He leaned his head over the table and asked in Japanese "Where ya going?"

"Basketball!"

"Being healthy? Who are you and what have you done with my sister?!"

"Oh, fuck off, Kenta!"

She jogged down the road and off to the street ball court, where she saw a basketball fall through the net. It took a moment to acknowledge that Kuroko was the one who had shot and was now going to pick up the basketball. She vaulted over the fence and nodded to the short bluenette.

"Good afternoon Kuroko-kun!" She greeted cheerfully.

"Good afternoon Amia-san" he replied with the same Apathy he held usually. She stopped by the three-point line and after a moment's aim, shot a looping three-pointer that swished through the net and fist-pumped, grinning. Kuroko looked on, a little surprised. She went to pick up the ball and began working on her drills. Ball handling, Around The World shots, drive practices using cones she'd brought along, she was surprised to find that Kuroko would often stop and offer genuinely useful advice, or correct some error she hadn't realised she was making. In retrospect, she considered, he really was an expert. She practised for several hours, greeting Kagami when he arrived, but sticking with her drills. Eventually, as night fell, she picked up her bag and items and went home, exhausted.

Amia sprinted along the road to school, checking her watch as she ran. In hindsight, it had probably been a bad idea to stay up so late playing basketball on a school night, but that revelation came about 8 hours too late. As she ran down the street, she came across another fact a little too late- the fact that there was someone in her way. Hey, in her defense, they were 7 inches shorter than her! She barrelled into the individual in question and they went tumbling down in a heap. As she got up and reached a hand out to help up the other, she recognised a shockingly pink head of hair.

"Momoi-san! I'm sososo sorry!" Momoi groaned a little but took the offered hand and smiled brightly.

"Ah! Mia-chan, right? It's fine!" Amia shook her head slightly, somewhat bemused by the girl's cheeriness and her new pet name for her.

"Oh yes, Mia-chan! I've been wanting to talk to you." She quirked her head to the side inquiringly.

"It's about your game with Dai-chan. I...I'm sorry about him. He's hopeless." Amia nodded

"It's fine, you shouldn't be apologising for him."

"Anyway, you're free to come back to basketball whenever you like Mia-chan!"

"Thank you Momoi-san. For now though, I think I'll pass." Momoi's eyes grew wide and she looked downcast.

"Ah... ok, Mia-chan. May I ask why?"

"I'm practicing a little outside of school. Also, Momoi-san?"

"Yes?"

"We're late."

Over the months that followed, Amia continued her routine of schoolwork and street ball with the two Seirin players. She did this every day, and while Kuroko and Kagami could not be there all the time, appearing about twice a week, she continued to go every single day. She was constantly surprised by the sheer amount of knowledge Kuroko had about the sport, and all positions and plays in it (partly because, though she'd never say it to his face, he was completely useless doing those himself.) It made a little more sense when she discovered that he had in fact seen the growth and development of the premier examples of each position in the Generation of Miracles, and indeed trained one of them, Kise, the small forward. She would spend time practicing on her own and sometimes with Kuroko's assistance and then try out her new skills in one on ones against Kagami, or, in the rare occasion that there were enough others, in a full street ball game. These usually ended in a fairly predictable fashion, with Kagami soaring through the air higher than anyone could reach or driving past double or even triple teams like it was nothing.

Nonetheless, over the months, she built up a fairly close friendship with the shadow & light of Seirin. Kuroko was genuinely nice beneath his absolutely unreadable expressions (seriously, she was never playing poker with him)if you got to know him. He was very easy to bribe if you happened to have a vanilla smoothie. Kagami was an absolute basketball-head, and absolutely pathetic at schoolwork if you believed Kuroko, which she was inclined to do if Kagami's lack of defence was any indication. The two were genuinely a lot of fun to be around, and once they had even shown up with a pretty cute little dog that was effectively Kuroko in canine form, which was fun, if only because it allowed her and the dog (named Tetsuya #2 for obvious reasons) t Kuroko and Kagami, and win, because the #2's man to man marking on Kagami was just too good. (Dat pressure defence do! Tsugawa eat your heart out!)

However, their time playing street ball together would soon be cut short, because the inter-high tournament was beginning soon. She vowed to keep track of Seirin's performance, making a mental note to do the same for Touou's as well. In the meantime, however, she kept playing her basketball, because hell, why not?

"Amia-chan, what are you doing?" Misaki's voice sounded as she attempted to look over the taller girl's shoulder at her phone.

"Ah! I'm checking the Interhigh basketball championship results" This statement grabbed the attention of the other girls. Unlike most situations, Kaiyo was the first to speak

"We have a particularly good team don't we?" Amia nodded, scrolling through the results for the first of the final leagues matches. Misaki groaned

"Arg, the two of you! I swear, what's the point in doing sports anyway?" Suki spoke up from where she was sketching in graphite on her drawing pad.

" "The nation that will insist upon drawing a broad line of demarcation between the fighting man and the thinking man is liable to find its fighting done by fools and its thinking by cowards." Thucydides "

"A-ha! But fighting and playing sports are very different!" Amia spoke up this time

"Principle still applies, Misaki-san!"

"No! I don't often get to beat Suki-chan in a rational argument! Don't take this away from me!"

The group laughed before Takako, until then quiet, asked

"So how did our school do?" Amia scrolled down a little after seeing Seirin's tight win over Shutoku, then nodded

"Pretty much as expected. We beat Kirisaki Dai Ichi High by a decent enough margin. No injuries, fortunately." Again Takako commented.

"Are injuries common in basketball then?" Amia thought back to her conversation with Kuroko and Kagami about this.

"Not unless you're playing a team like Kirisaki Dai Ichi, they're not."

"That's awful!" Misaki butted in.

"Agreed. Most improper of them."

"Do you play basketball against people like that, Amia-san?" Kaiyo spoke up.

"Not usually, but even when I do, its fine."

"You should take care of yourself more". Suki nodded in agreement.

"Indeed. It makes no benefit to the team to get yourself unnecessarily injured."

"What about necessary injury?" Amia quipped

"Don't exist. If an injury stands to benefit both you and the team, the opposing team should be very much disincentivized to cause one."

"Doesn't quite work like that in sports, Suki-san..."

"That makes no sense in that case."

"Probably"

Still grinning, Amia turned off her phone, and returned to her lunch, mind still lingering on the high intensity basketball games that she'd have longed to be in.

Seirin's basketball team and Touou's battled it out on the court, the teams more or less equally matched. The two aces had had short, momentary battles, skirmishes if you will, but for the most part, the games remained equal. While Touou had the benefit of knowledge, after Kuroko's overflow in their last game for the sake of victory and for the sake of Kiyoshi, Seirin had the benefit of bringing back a full team of veterans, while Touou had some new players. The game was tense and came down to the wire, ending eventually in a Touou win due to Kiyoshi's absence leading to control of the rebound zone by Wakamatsu. While Mitobe had put up a valiant attempt, he simply was not quite up to the likes of the tall captain. It had been nail-bitingly close, ending with a score of 86-94 in favour of Touou. A few days, a win by Shutoku against Touou, a similar victory by Seirin over Kirisaki Dai Ichi, fought with a sense of righteous aggression, and the Tokyo finals league had been concluded. The teams going through were Seirin, Touou Academy and Shutoku. It would make for an explosive Inter-High tournament. And while all the greatest players looked warily around, analyzing their opposition, none of them checked below, or cared about the people who were climbing up.


	4. Omake 1

Omake 1: Lunch Time Rush

A/N: Hey, welcome to the first Omake! These will be inserted here and there and like many Omakes, there will be comedy, very, very OOC moments and sometimes breaking the fourth wall. Just roll with it! I'll put them in after the chapter that is closest before the date of the Omake. They're just a bit of fun I decided to have with this, so they're noticeably shorter than normal chapters. That's about it so enjoy!

P.S I am crazy busy over the next few days so it might be a week or more till next update. Sorry!

" _The odds of going to the store for a loaf of bread and coming out with only a loaf of bread are three billion to one."  
― __Erma Bombeck_

Kuroko watched as Kagami and Amia played off against each other yet again. He could tell that she was improving noticeably, but against opposition like Kagami it was incredibly hard to tell. Over the past few months he had found himself becoming more and more invested with his friend's progress. Her relentless hours of practice reminded him somewhat of his own struggle in the third gym in Teiko, and as he thought this, he realised that he would never have become the player he was without Akashi taking command. Therefore, he decided to do the same for his friend, as a special favour. He thought back to all the non-standard special bits of training he had ever received and began to formulate a plan. He'd need a few days, good timing, some glue, and some help from Wikipedia.

Aomine yawned as his cell phone began to ring. He picked it up and groaned unintelligibly into the phone.

"Good morning Aomine-san." An impassive voice rang through the speaker.

"Tetsu? Why are you calling me at... 11 o clock on a Saturday? This is too early."

"Most of our classmates are at extra school Aomine-san. This is why you fail school."

"Did you really just wake me up to piss me off!?" He shouted, ticked off.

"No. Can you do me a favour?"

"After you just insulted me? Fat chance, Tetsu." And he closed his phone and went back to sleep.

Half an hour later, he was woken by his house door opening, and frantic steps up his stairs. Before he could do anything, the intruder was on him. His street fighting experience stepped in and he shoved his knee up into the intruder's stomach, throwing the person onto the floor and got a look at them.

And gulped as he saw a short pinkette glaring at him.

"Satsuki?!"

" _Aomine..._ "

"Eh... I'm sorry?"

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" She screamed. He winced as he was sure his ears were about to start bleeding.

"You broke into my house!" He protested.

"NO I DIDN'T! YOU GAVE ME A COPY OF YOUR KEYS!" She frowned as he stopped by his desk and raised a hand to his ears. Then saw the orange foam now in his ears.

"Aomine! You listen to me!" He pulled one earplug out.

"Why are you here?" She stopped and suddenly had hearts in her eyes.

"Tetsu-kun asked me to bring you to the bakery." His eyes widened.

"Tetsu, you _bastard_ "

A couple of miles away, Kuroko closed his phone with a small, slightly sadistic smile on his face.

Kazunari Takao walked through the streets of Tokyo, whistling slightly. He was skipping Saturday school today, as he was naturally good at what they were covering today. As he strolled along, he noticed with his hawk eye that there was a familiar individual running towards him from a side alley .He stopped and looked at the shadow of Seirin as he approached him, huffing.

"Oh hello Kuroko."

"Hello Takao-kun. I have a proposition for you. You know the bakery somewhat near where we are now?" Takao nodded, slightly confused.

"Not many know it, but that store actually makes the Iberian Pork Cutlets that our school orders every month." The blue haired boy informed him.

"Uh-huh? So?" Takao was still very much confused as to the importance of this.

"Well that so happens to be the lucky item for Cancers tomorrow."

Takao vaguely remembered Midorima ranting about that, something about how no shop anywhere near them stocked the cutlets.

"I informed Midorima-san of this." Takao nodded.

"And your proposition?"

Kuroko held up a large electric super-soaker and a bag of store-bought ice cubes he must have got recently. Comprehension slowly dawned on Takao, and a wicked smile fell onto his face.

The Kaijo regulars from the last winter cup and the new team walked through Tokyo. They were currently on a trip as a get-together before the next inter-high. They were about done for the day, and were just looking for somewhere to eat. As they searched, a familiar short player showed up, though wasn't noticed till he prodded Kise several times.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise sang out.

"Hello Kise-kun, Kasamatsu-san, Moriyama-san, Kobori-san, Hayakawa-san, Nakamura-san." Kuroko greeted all the members of Kaijo that he knew.

"I heard you mention that you were looking for a place to eat. I know a very good place"

"Oh really?" Kasamatsu inquired.

"Yes. It has very good Iberian pork cutlets. Here, let me give you directions..."

Kotaro Hayama and Eikichi Nebuya walked through the streets, stopping at every good bakery or fast food place for Nebuya's benefit. Rakuzan had come by to watch a practice game between Seirin and Jitsuzen high, now redoubling their efforts after the loss of their title in the Winter cup. It had eventually proved a waste of time, as none of the regulars played-most of them weren't even present. They had recognised the rookie prodigy who had marked Mibuchi-Koga, was it? Now Nebuya and Kotaro had split up from the rest of the team as they were both very hungry. As they walked through the streets Kotaro caught sight of an advert

"Nebuya, look! That advert says they have Iberian Pork Cutlets!"Nebuya stopped.

"Those are so rare! We must go get some!"

And as the two stood up, they failed to notice, as many did, Kuroko standing there in the shadows with a bucket of glue, a brush, and a few remaining home-made posters advertising the Iberian Pork Cutlet...

Amia poured the remainder of the water in the bottle over her head, and sat down at the foot of the basket. She had really pushed herself in this last workout, and now she was a sweating mess. Fortunately, there was nobody around to see her like this.

"Good afternoon, Amia-san."

Shit.

"Hey Kuroko-kun. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Can you come with me?"

Ok, that was awfully direct. Kuroko never usually said things in such a straightforward manner. Sufficiently intrigued, she followed him.

"So what's this about, Kuroko-kun?" She asked inquisitively.

"There is a tradition in training in our school. I want you to do it. I'm taking you to a bakery. I want you to buy an Iberian pork cutlet please Amia-san. I shall pay." His expression was again strangely determined.

"Okay...?"Bemused, Amia followed along. So much for resting after that workout.

At precisely 1 PM, several basketball legends converged upon a small bakery in Tokyo. And Kazunari Takao was ready. He saw an obscenely tall carrot exit the shop holding a paper bag-It was paper! This was going to be so much better!- And he lined him up in his sights from behind his self-assembled bunker of old cardboard boxes and bins in an alleyway.

"One... Two... And...!"

He pulled down on the trigger and a spray of ice cold water came rocketing out of the super soaker, nailing Midorima right in the face. Takao jumped on top of his bunker and began firing from the hip like some action movie hero, laughing manically.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP, DROP AND ROLL, SHIN-CHAN!"

This continued for a good minute before his super soaker ran out of water. He looked to see how much damage he had dealt, and laughed victoriously when he saw Midorima soaked to the skin with ice water.

Then stopped when he noticed the seething, dark-haired figure of Daiki Aomine also in his firing line, and also soaked. He had very little time to contemplate his life choices when he was bodily lifted up by Midorima and hurled down the street.

"I REGRET NOTHINNNNNNG!" He screamed as he flew down the street and... into another body. That of Yukio Kasamatsu, the skilled former point guard of Kaijo, who was pissed off usually, let alone now. He looked up to see the full Kaijo team behind Kasamatsu, and gulped.

"Well, crap."

As chaos unfolded, two people walked down the streets. Then they stopped.

"Is that...?" The first, a ridiculously muscular center, asked.

"Those are the players from Kaijo- and three of the generation of Miracles!" The second grinned excitedly.

"And are they...?"

"Having a fight? YES! Let's go, Nebuya!" And the ADHD child bolted off and jumped into the ruckus.

"Kotaro! Argh, fine! MUSCLE RESCUE!" And Eikichi Nebuya charged into the brawl looking for his blonde friend.

The shop keeper looked outside the door of his bakery to see a collection of implausibly handsome and fit boys fighting outside. His wife walked up and asked "Aren't you going to stop them?"

He shrugged "They're attracting attention. Free revenue for us. Let 'em be."

Amia walked along the streets in the direction Kuroko led her, still confused as to why they had already passed several bakeries for this one specific place. As they turned another corner, they heard a resounding "Tetsu-kuuuun!"

A pink haired girl crashed into Kuroko and latched onto him, dreamy eyed.

"Oh hello Momoi-san." Kuroko responded, face expressionless. Only... Amia could have sworn he wore a soft smile, and snickered.

" Tetsu-kuuun it's been so long I missed you!"

"It's been about a week Momoi-san."

And so a conversation, continued, with Momoi rambling on, almost squealing at times, and Kuroko responding with nothing but a "Yes, Momoi-san." Or a "No, Momoi-san." However, Amia could tell he wasn't genuinely irritated by her presence. He merely kept walking, effectiveky carrying Momoi with him as she was basically attached to him, and led her to this legendary bakery.

As she turned the corner, she was treated to one hell of a sight.

There, in front of her, 12 basketball players rolled around in a free-for all, blocking the entrance to the bakery. There, Midorima had attempted to strangle Takao but missed and grabbed Hayakawa instead. There, Aomine was swearing and trying to pull Kotaro off his back. There, Kise was being kicked by...Kasamatsu? Huh. She turned to Kuroko, who was withholding a smile.

"Kuroko...what is this?"

He responded in English with a strange accent.

"This... is Japanese Lunch Time Rush!"

A/N: So that's that! As mentioned, I may be off the radar somewhat, v. Busy, but I'll be back before long, and in the meantime, favourite it, read it, review it. Please. Reviews are my blood sacrifices which I require to be summoned to the mortal world. Please.


	5. Five Seven

Making a Miracle ch.4

A/N: F*ck I'm so sorry this has taken so long to get out. It's also not a brilliant chapter so sorry about that too. Things are a little bit shit for me right now and I'm struggling to stay on top of things. I'll try, though! Promise!

Anyways, I'll stop bothering you now. Enjoy!

"I don't believe in miracles, but if the need is great, a girl might make her own miracle."

 _Julie Berry_ , _All the Truth That's in Me_

The Japanese Summer Basketball Interhigh could be said to have ended either as a complete surprise, or completely as expected. Seirin, the winners of the winter cup, were knocked out of the Interhigh in round one by Yosen, with a terrifying performance by Murasakibara in the zone that barely edged them above Seirin's fearsome offensive prowess. Yosen continued on till the Quarterfinals, where they were knocked out by Midorima's range and notable teamwork, who then was eliminated in the Semis by Kaijo. Kaijo went on to face Rakuzan, who had earlier stopped Touou's chances in the second round then sped past Fukuda Shogo and Kogomo North. The final match between Kaijo and Rakuzan was tense and went into extra time after a comeback with Kise's perfect copy tied the scores at 64. In the extra time, however, Kise ran out of stamina and Rakuzan won the Interhigh title. So with some big name teams like Seirin or Touou bowing out early, the tournament was surprising. However, with other such teams like Kaijo, Shutoku and Rakuzan taking the top three, it really wasn't. While this was all mildly interesting to Amia, she wasn't all too invested after Seirin left. Instead, she had other plans.

Aomine casually ran up to the basket and leaped up, his feet kicking back behind him as he slammed in a windmill dunk. He thudded back down to the floor alongside the ball. The entire room went quiet, which was strange. It wasn't unusual for him to perform impressive feats when/if he turned up to the Touou basketball club. He picked up the ball and turned around, smirking.

Then realised nobody was looking at him.

A familiar looking girl was standing rather awkwardly by the entrance to the gym, looking around bemusedly and probably wondering why everyone was staring at her. Then-

"Mia-chan!" Momoi ran up to her "You came!"

She chuckled awkwardly "Yep. Tell me, is Aomine here?"

The lines steadily parted to reveal the teen standing there and grimacing.

"What do you want, loser?" he yawned

"Hey!" She shouted "what was that for?"

"You lost to me. Hence, loser" He explained as if he was talking to a simpleton-ironic, given his average grade was a _nin._

"Rematch. Now." She all but snarled.

"What's the point? You think you can beat me?" He laughed, hard.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot, the only one who can beat you is y-oh wait. Let's see, Taiga, Akashi, and because he could play on par with Rakuzan, Kise!"

Aomine narrowed his eyes "Those are all miracle-level players."

"Well, no shit, Sherlock, given that beating a 'miracle' is a qualifier to be counted as one!" By this point, the regulars were either shocked or laughing. Wakamatsu muttered "I like her."

Aomine flicked his ball up into his hand, and snarled "fine." Then threw the ball behind his back from where he stood on the free throw line. There was a satisfying swish behind him.

"Your shot."

Aomine started with the ball, and dribbled a couple times, eyes narrowed, before slamming the ball down explosively and grabbing it to jump up and make a shot- the drop step. His shot sailed through the air and rattled around the rim before falling through.

"1-0"

He took the ball again, and this time just made a simple fake left before dashing right and merely jogging over to make a simple layup, lip curling in disgust at the apparent lack of improvement.

Which was quickly wiped off his face as her hand curled over the ball just as he released it, sending the ball out beyond the three-point line.

She ran over and grabbed the ball, turning round and popping the shot before he could get there to make the block. The shot sailed in, and Aomine stared, eventually coming to terms with the fact that someone that weak had scored against him. They returned to the three-point line to check, and he resolved to perhaps try at least a little.

"1-1"

On the next point, there was a long series of attempted drives and denials, as Amia looked for an opening. Eventually, she turned around, and pressed her body against his. Aomine grinned perversely, but she ignored him and shoved him backwards a little,to which he applied pressure back. Suddenly, she spun and moved past him. Startled, he sidestepped to get back in her way, but found her outside leg now blocking him off. Shocked, he realised that that was why she had just dribbled there and pushed against him-to get the leg in place. S

The move had put her a couple of strides ahead of him so she ran forward and jumped up for a power move that launched the ball solidly through the basket.

"2-1"

Another set of plays proceeded, neither scoring for what seemed like eons but in reality was only a couple of minutes. Then, on a drive, Amia pushed forwards against him with her shoulder, changing his centre of balance. A quick reset, a behind the back crossover to a fake and some deft footwork, and Aomine, his natural aura of the wild making him attempt to respond to each, fell to the floor. Silence, except for the thud off the backboard and the swish of the net. Aomine had just been anklebroken by somebody who's name was not Akashi.

"3-1"

Another bout, another clash. A fadeaway by Amia resulted in an airball which Aomine grabbed, jumping up again to slam it down. Nobody cheered for him. Nobody got gassed. They waited intently for the next set of plays, astounded as the power forward began to play seriously, and even more astounded as the shorter girl still kept up.

"2-3"

Despite the battle of deft footwork and stuttering steps that had just occurred, a drive to the basket was quickly cut off by Amia, forcing Aomine to jump behind the basket and throw it up. It fell like a meteor, bouncing off the rim and into the rebound of the point guard, who ran to the three-point line to reset. Aomine swore and ran to meet her drive, tensing his legs and jumping left as she picked up her ball and stepped in that direction. A eurostep and she flowed past him, going for another simple layup. None of what she was doing was particularly complex. But the efficacy could not be denied.

"4-2"

Aomine returned to check, by this point deadly serious. As they were playing first to seven, things were going very poorly. He checked her then waited a moment as she took a drive step. Upon seeing his lack of reaction, and assuming him to be zoned out, she ran past him. He turned immediately and followed her, knocking the ball away **backwards** as she went for a layup, ensuring he would get the loose ball. Picking up the ball, he dribbled cautiously-a sight unusual to most of the players watching- and watched her body language intently. By now, the murmurs had disappeared, along with everyone watching .Even the inches of wood beyond the three-point line had disappeared-it was unnecessary to acknowledge them. Irrelevant. Instead, his attention focused on the little twitches of her feet that signified which direction she would find it harder to defend in, the small flickers of her eyes to show when she was distracted- eyes which were surprisingly intense and not unpleasant, his normal mind would have noticed- and the amount of weight she put on one leg, showing which side was stronger.

Aomine Daiki was in the zone.

A few stuttering footsteps. A little bit of footfire to keep her guessing, and Aomine drove forwards. She was right on his heels, breathing down his neck, and so, at no small pain to his leg-pain his zone-mind didn't recognise- he stopped immediately and jumped up for a pop-up shot. A fingertip nudged the ball upwards a tiny bit as she stretched to reach the ball on her jump, and Aomine knew that the shot would be off. As soon as he landed, he dashed past her, leaving her confused, and jumped up to tip it back in as it bounced off the rim. Her mind registered what had happened and she looked on in shock. As did the starters for Touou. They recognised this intense silent, attentive form of Aomine. Had she actually driven him to go to the zone? It had to be a miracle. Maybe it was. Maybe this tall, uninteresting looking girl had made a miracle.

"3-4"

Aomine didn't respond and checked silently. He made a small hop dribble, and noted Amia's response, as she planted her weight on the correlating leg. He planted hard and a quick crossover and fake made her jerk back in that direction, slipping up-the second ankle break they'd seen in this game.

Wakamatsu stared, and murmured to Momoi "Is that...?"

"Allen Iverson's killer crossover? Yes."

They gawked as Aomine charged down the lane to the open basket, jumping to make a standard dunk, where Aomine playing street ball like usual would have at least done a 360 or something else. Aomine's limits seemed to expand endlessly, to the point where he was using NBA moves.

"4-4" Amia muttered, gritting her teeth.

As Aomine prepared to drive forwards, she swiped at the ball with her left noticed this and snatched the ball up for a short, quick shot, but just after he'd taken off, before he could ascend to heights she could not reach, her right hand smacked it out of his grip and she grabbed the loose ball, turning and running towards the basket. As she raised one hand with the ball in it for a layup, the towering form of Aomine soared up in front of her. She turned her hand so that the ball was open, facing the basket, and flicked it upwards. The ball arced up over Aomine's hand and fell into the basket. Nothing but net. She descended from the teardrop and returned to the line to check.

"5-4"

Amia held the ball, mind working at a thousand miles an hour. As she figured out how to play against Aomine, the ball was quickly and savagely ripped from her hands and she panicked, then swore as Aomine sprinted forwards and jumped, legs curling up behind him as he made another dunk. The problem lied therein. If she let Aomine get to the basket, she could not stop him. He jumped far higher than she did- she could just barely touch the rim, his next milestone was the elbow dunk- and his jumps were too explosively fast to stop. She returned to the line, mind struggling over what to do.

"5 all"

Aomine looked at her wider stance and spread out legs-preventing another crossover from happening. However, that just opened another weakness. He shoved the ball through her legs and ran after it immediately, catching it and running on as she spun around to give chase. A leap, and he soared through the air. Realising he would not make the dunk, he flicked the ball up and watched as the floater went up and into the basket.

"6-5"

By now coated in sweat, Aomine watched as Amia checked him, then moved in for tight defence. In his hyper-attentive zone state, he noticed the perspiration on her face and the stray locks of hair fluttering around. He recognized how she stood on the pads of her feet, ready to change direction. However, the problem with such tight defence is that it is incredibly easy to drive by. He pushed the ball forwards and broke away to the right, preparing for the finisher. As he did so, however, she switched her weight to her heels and then spun around to remain in his path. A quick crossover fixed that, but she jabbed the ball as it passed by her, causing him to have to fumble for it and break his dribble. Now no longer a triple threat (or double threat in a one on one), he bent his knees to jump, but then crouched low as he saw her hand rise. He jumped again, ready to shoot, but the hand still could reach and knocked the ball out. He had forgotten that she was not him, or Rakuzan's Kotaro, or Kaijo's Hayakawa, and had misjudged his timing, expecting her to reach peak jump height far earlier, and had made his actual shot pre-emptively. They both turned and ran for the ball, but Aomine had longer legs and was simply faster. He snatched it up and, a small grin dancing around his face, ran up to the basket and finished the match with a resounding two-handed dunk.

"7...7..7-5" Amia muttered in despair, and slunk down to her knees, face slick with sweat and eyes filled with grief. She had been so close for a moment there! So!Close! She looked down at the floor, head bowed, and everything was silent as she didn't move. Then, a sharp stinging impact hit her head. She looked up, to find Aomine had whacked her round the head. He offered a hand to help her up, and briefly muttered something.

"Sorry? I...I didn't hear you." She said, fearing the scorning words about to come from his mouth.

" **I said** , good game."

A/N: So that's that. I'm sorry this was mostly just basketball plays, I had originally planned to do so much more with this chapter but I realized I was over my self-imposed word limit. Next chapter, people. Next chapter. When it happens. I have something of a Christmas chapter planned and the next chapter needs to be out before that, so I'll try to get my life and my shit in order to do that for you by then. But show me you love me back? Plez? Review and Love me!


	6. Chapter 5: Aftermath

Making a Miracle Chapter 5

A/N: So first of all, I am so, so,so, SOOOOO sorry. It has been a month. Turns out I didn't have my shit quite as in order as I thought, and turns out I resort to becoming a human burrito in my room when that happens. Go figure. And to top it all off, I injured my arm in the gym so I can't even play basketball now :/ .

Anyway,this chapter is shorter than most but I just really wanted to get it out for you guys. I'm sorry, I'll try to do better. Promise!

P.S Best way to get me to update is to review. Hint hint.

"Life is a miracle. We, all of us are creator beings. We are the joyful choice makers."  
― Sakshi Chetana, Laughing Buddha:The Alchemy of Euphoric Living

Amia stumbled into her home and shut the door, slumping against it and sliding to the floor in a heap. She let out a long breath, exhausted. It had been an incredible effort to keep up the wisecracks and confidence she had exhibited in front of Aomine throughout and then of course to play against him. Furthermore, Wakamatsu and Harasawa had asked her to face off against a few other players from the second and first strings, and then play in a quick three on three. At the end of it all, they had offered her a position on the first string of the Touou basketball team. The first string turned up to both practice and games, but she was more than willing, on a high of adrenaline and excitement. Now, though, came the crash as she realised this completely disrupted her school-basketball symbiotic relationship. She groaned audibly from her position by the door, which attracted the attention of a certain boy in the other room. He wandered in holding a can of some energy drink that would probably make him die of cardio-vascular disease age sixty. He looked down at her and nodded.

"S'up? Finally given up on life then?"

She glared at him and raised a finger to flip him off, before he interrupted her.

"Nah, but seriously, why you on the floor? It's bad for you, and trust me, you don't need to sprawl around to look like a hobo if that's what you're going for."

She growled

"Basketball. Tired as fuck. Don't need this right now."

He sighed melodramatically as he went to grab her arm

"And people say sports are good for you."

Placing his arm under hers, Kenta hauled her off to her room and threw her down on her bed.

"If-slash-when you decide not to be a lazy shit, dinner's in the microwave oven. Night."

He closed the door, letting the distant 'fuck you!" be blocked out, and chuckling slightly.

Kagami leaped up, passing the basketball through his legs and slamming it down into the basket. He thumped down on the ground, grinning, then frowned as he saw that nobody had noticed him. Kuroko was focused on keeping his vanilla shake away from #2, and Amia was talking to him at a hundred miles an hour, not really caring that he wasn't listening. He walked over to them and began to listen to what the ecstatic girl was saying.

"And then I ankle-broke him and scored! I ankle-broke him! He won 7-5, but still. I almost beat one of the miracles!"

Kuroko nodded demurely, still holding #2 at bay.

"Congratulations, Mia-san. That's impressive."

She nodded happily.

"Kise-kun is very good, after all."

"Kuroko! You weren't listening to me at all!"

"Erm... Well... They play the same position?"

Amia frowned suspiciously, but turned away. Then Kagami spoke up

"I thought Kise was a small forward?" Amia turned back.

"Kagami-kun..."

On second thoughts, Kagami figured he'd go play alone.

Momoi and Aomine walked through the streets idly, browsing the windows on the way to the sports shop. As they entered the shop, Momoi gasped-To Aomine's bemused and slightly perverted mind, orgasmically - and grabbed Aomine's sleeve and tugged on it, before dragging him in the complete opposite direction he was meant to be going. He squawked, and turned his head to look where she was dragging him. Over his shoulder he saw the familiar figures of Amia Lee and Kuroko, looking over the rather sparse women's section of the shop. They never saw it coming. Momoi struck like a lightning bolt, pouncing on Kuroko and knocking him to the ground below her, where a muffled "Help! Police!" was emanated, somehow still in Kuroko's usual monotone.

"Tetsuuuuuu-kun!" Momoi squealed, and Kuroko's stiffened form relaxed.

"Hello Momoi-san..."

Amia looked on nervously, and muttered to Momoi's companion "Is she always like this around him?"

A familiar dry voice responded "Every damn time"

She looked up in shock to see the familiar figure of Aomine.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm a basketball player. In a basketball shop."

"Huh. Makes sense."

They looked over at the pair and started at the fact that they were gone. Amia looked around in a panic until Aomine pointed down the aisle, to where Momoi was dragging him off, with him stretching his arm out towards Amia as he was pulled around thecorner-all the while, of course, remaining completely expressionless. Amia considered going after hi, but didn't want to risk the wrath of Momoi, so demurely waved at him as he turned the corner, shooting her the most venomous glare he could. This being Kuroko, that wasn't much, but still, it was the principle that mattered. She turned back to the display of shoes and frowned at the notable lack of options. There were merely a handful of Basketball shoes available for Women, a far cry from the veritable range she had in the States. Sighing, she reached for the classic Jordan Brand Hyperdunk but was stopped when a pair of red shoes was shoved into her chest. Startled, she looked up to see Aomine holding them.

"Jordan Brand isn't always best. Take these."

She looked down at the red shoes "Why?"

"The Hyperdunk is made for power players. It might work for me or Kagami, being high risers, but it's not for you. These are the KD 8 iDs, they're mid tops and they're good for your style."

"Huh... Okay, thanks. Don't know much about Nike shoes-I always went Under Armour in the states."

Aomine nodded noncommittally, and returned to the men's section. Amia followed him, curious about how he chose his shoes. He spent a little time browsing shoes, going specifically for high tops and turning them over, checking the traction and shape, before eventually picking up a pair of red & black LeBron XIII's. At this, Amia enquired

"Why those? I thought you said you'd be likely to use the hyperdunks?"

Aomine shrugged "These are better. They've got better impact protection, good cushioning, zoom technology, and they're cheaper. Hyperdunks are branded."

With that, the two made their way to the checkout, in the closest to companiable silence they had ever been.

Twenty metres away, behind an aisle, Momoi peered out at them, ecstatic. And Kuroko... Kuroko just drank his vanilla shake.

A/N: So that's that, Review for me, Fave for me, engage in blood sacrifices for me, Build a statue of me over the entire continent for me. You know.

Until next time.

Hasta luego!


	7. AN-hiatus end Maybe Hopefully! Possibly!

**A/N:** Ok I know ff rules say you're not supposed to do this but f*ck the police and all that.

Essentially, long story short, I'm back! It's only been half a year! Not too long, right? heh?

...Dear f*ckin god.

I haven't been able to write due to my shit not being in order, my depression getting way worse, public exams for which cram time started after my last update and ended last month, and me putting waaaaay more time into my debating and basketball, and all of the chapters I had pre-written being deleted. -_-

On the plus side, my basketball game has gotten much stronger so that definitely means the content I bring you will be similarly improved! Definitely!

But those are just excuses. if I can afford to sleep 16 hours a day for the past month, I can write for you guys.

So this A/N serves two purposes.

Firstly to say I'm so damn sorry.

Secondly to let you know I will have a chapter out hopefully at some more sane time today (03:00 AM where I am) or failing that tomorrow.

If you're still reading after a six month hiatus and all of my BS, thanks so much.

Until next chapter!


End file.
